Just Can't Sleep
by StormFire12
Summary: It is Sonia's first day with her body back,and thanks to Aden, she now lives in the house while Aden lives at the Inn. But for some reason, she can't seem to sleep, and what is the noise she hears upstairs?


**Okay so I just LOVE this pairing, so I decided to make a story about them! This is after they have their own bodies back, so I don't think there should be any spoilers.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory**

I slowly looked around the quiet and dark house. It was night time, and I should have been asleep by now, but the thing was, I just couldn't fall asleep. I had gotten so used to Aden and his snores being there when I was going to go to bed, but now he was gone. I was in my own body, and he was in his. I was so happy and grateful to him when he had let me stay in the house, while he said he would go to one of the rooms available in the inn. He had done so much for me, I just couldn't trouble him anymore.

I quietly crawled into the big bed again. I felt so bad since he was the one who had earned enough money to upgrade this house not once, but twice. I had declined the offer he had made at first, but then he insisted that I stay here. He probably just wanted to be closer to Odette. I always got a little bit jealous?, whenever he talked to Odette. I don't know why, I wasn't the type to be easily jealous, so I just decided to leave it be.

As I wrapped myself in the covers once more, I began thinking of the monsters on Ymir. Today was the first day I had my body back, and I didn't know if Aden had brushed them or not. What about my poor Wooly? I slowly thought. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to get up and check on them. So I crawl out of the bed, and begin to put my boots and my flower garland on, before heading upstairs to go to Ymir.

As I begin walking upstairs I hear creaking on the second floor. I freeze. No one was supposed to be in the house besides me, so why did I hear creaking? "Hello? Whos up there?" I ask out loud. But I hear no answer. I then suddenly hear a table fall over, and I panic, but I begin to run up the stairs.

I take out my wind staff that I had in my bag, and I slowly turn on the lights. "Who is it!" I ask again. I look around the room and see a knocked over table, a broken flower vase, and...Aden!

"What are you doing here Aden!" I ask curiously. "Do you already miss my talking?" I say before I start giggling.

He looks at me before getting up and dusting himself off. "I went to check on the monsters in the barn, since I had forgotten to brush them today, and I came here to get my weapons that I had made!" He angrily says.

I am happy that Aden went to brush the monsters, and I smile at his mad face.

I then frown, "But Aden, you do realize it's 10 at night right? Also, I could have just given you your weapons tomorrow too..."

He looks at me and I think I see his face turn a bit red. I giggle again.

"Just forget it! I'll come by tomorrow to pick them up" Aden says as he begins walking out the portal that led to Ymir.

"Aden... wait!" I slowly say.

He turns back to me "What is it?"

I can feel my face heat up as I am about to ask a weird question, but I say "Well..i am having a little bit of trouble sleeping...could you please hold my hand until I go to sleep? Please?"

Aden looks at me, and I can see that his face is turning red once again. I can understand why, even I was blushing.

"A-Alright I guess..." I hear Aden say.

"Yay, Thank You Aden!" I say cheerfully.

After turning on a candle and cleaning the broken flower vase and table, we walk downstairs.

I slowly climb into the bed while Aden pulls a chair from the dining table. It is kind of dark, so I couldn't really see Aden's face without the candle.

"I'm only gonna stay for a half hour tops, we don't want the neighbors thinking things" Aden says.

I slowly nod my head as I yawn.

"Okay...Oh, and thanks Aden" I slowly say.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" He says while holding my hand.

I begin to blush, then I begin to frown. We were best friends, and that's all we would probably ever be, but even so, I was just glad that Aden was here with me, right now...

After about 15 minutes I began to fall asleep...all I could see was the dark and I could hear Aden's breathing.

I then slowly drifted to sleep. I could barely hear anything as Aden says something.

"I love you..Sonia" Aden slowly says as he gets up, and heads back upstairs.

I can feel myself smile as I begin to dream.

**Okay! It's done :D I thought this was one of my better stories, even if it was a one-shot Lol.**

**Review if you liked it! **


End file.
